1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component having improved reliability by preventing the permeation of a plating solution thereinto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, demand for a small multilayer ceramic electronic component having high capacitance has increased.
In accordance with the demand for a small multilayer ceramic electronic component having high capacitance, an external electrode of the multilayer ceramic electronic component has also been thinned.
An external electrode paste contains a conductive metal such as copper (Cu) as a main material to thereby ensure chip sealing properties and electrical conductivity between the external electrode and a chip and contains glass as an auxiliary material to provide adhesion between the external electrode and the chip while simultaneously filling voids when the metal undergoes sintering shrinkage.
However, in the case in which a content of glass in the external electrode paste is insufficient, chip sealing properties may be ineffective. In the case of adding an excessive amount of glass to the external electrode paste in order to enhance chip sealing properties, a defect such as a plating defect may occur due to the elution of glass to a surface of the sintered external electrode.
Particularly, in accordance with thinness of the external electrode, it may be difficult to implement a desired level of compactness, and the possibility that a defect may occur due to a lack of or an excess of glass, owing to high temperature behavior characteristics thereof, may increase.
In addition, in the case in which a shape of the external electrode is irregular, a possibility that a plating solution may permeate through a relatively thin portion of the external electrode may be significantly increased, such that there may be a problem in securing reliability.